The two major objectives of the study are (a) to investigate the psychological and interpersonal processes involved in evolving changes in sex role norms; and (b) to investigate conflict with certain significant others (e.g., actual or potential marriage partners) as a result of such changes. The theoretical approach outlines a propositional model of changes in norms which considers three major stages in the change process: (1) psychological motivators to change (e.g., frustration or conflict brought on by lack of access to valued social goals); (2) the emergence of new norms through mutual problem-solving with others who have similar conflict states; and (3) negotiation of new roles or norms with potential or actual role partners. A survey was done which collected data from a probability sample of 350 women ranging in age from 18 to 24 (including both single and married women and Anglo women as well as Chicanas), data were also collected from 300 significant others, including close male and female friends. Key measures include self-perception of change, personal goal aspirations, (i.e., for occupation, labor force continuity, education, family size and expected income), interpersonal conflict, marriage/relationship satisfaction, mental health indicators and interactions patterns. Several hypotheses are being investigated using the propositional model outlined above. This is the first phase of a longitudinal study.